The present invention relates to a register for controlling air flow into a room from an air duct in a floor, wall or ceiling and, in particular, to a register which has at least one damper and a unique control mechanism and linkage for moving the damper between an open and a closed position.
It has become well known to use air registers to control the flow of heated, cooled or vented air from a duct system into a room. The register is commonly mounted within a duct opening of the duct system and typically includes fixed or adjustable grill openings or louvers on a grill or face plate of the register. Mounted to the grill is a register frame or body which extends into the duct helping to secure the register thereto and directing airflow through to the face plate. Registers typically employ one or more adjustable dampers within the register body to control the direction and volume of air flow. The dampers can typically be moved between a closed position blocking airflow through the register, a partially opened position, and a fully opened position maximizing airflow therethrough.
An example of a prior art register and control mechanism is found in U.S. Pat. No. 3,938,430 to Koppang, incorporated herein by reference. In the register disclosed in Koppang, a pair of vanes or dampers are moved by pivoting a lever having a spur gear attached thereto, which in turn rotates a mating spur gear. One spur gear is mounted on each damper so that the dampers pivot between the open and closed positions as the spur gears are rotated. Another air register vent is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 5,312,298 to Myers, incorporated herein by reference. The dampers in Myers are also operated by spur gears. One spur gear is used as a thumb wheel for controlling the unit. The thumb wheel is connected to a pair of mating spur gears that are each mounted on a damper. The dampers rotate with the spur gears.
Another prior art register, generally indicated as 10, is shown in FIGS. 1 and 2. Prior art register 10 includes a grill 12, a frame 14, a pair of dampers 16a, 16b, an operating lever 18, and a following lever 20. Frame 14 is substantially rectangular in shape and includes an end 22 having a pair of elongated bosses 24a, 24b extending towards the interior of the frame. Elongated boss 24a has a pair of apertures 26a, 26b therethrough, and elongated boss 24b has a pair of through apertures 27a, 27b.
Dampers 16a and 16b both have a generally planer configuration, although, each damper has a longitudinally extending integral axle 28a, 28b, respectively, that is offset from the major plane of the damper and extends beyond the ends thereof as is well known in the art.
Operating lever 18 extends along a major plane substantially parallel to the plane of the paper in FIGS. 1 and 2 and includes thumb ridges 30, an elongated slit 31 and a flared projection 32 for connecting the operating lever to end 22 of frame 14. Operating lever 18 also includes a pair of fingerlike projections 34a, 34b extending substantially perpendicular to the major plane and defining a slit 35 located therebetween.
Following lever 20 lies generally along a major plane that is substantially parallel to the major plane of operating lever 18 and includes a tab 37 and pair of fingerlike projections 38a, 38b, all extending generally perpendicular to the major plane thereof. Fingerlike projections 38a, 38b define a slit 39 located therebetween. Following lever 20 also has a flared projection 36 for connecting the lever to end 22 of frame 14.
Air register 10 is assembled with flared projection 32 pivotally connecting operating lever 18 to aperture 26a and flared projection 36 pivotally connecting following lever 20 to aperture 27a. Following lever 20 is connected to operating lever 18 by tab 37 which is received in and follows the movement of elongated slot 31. Damper 16a is pivotally connected to frame 14 by integral axle 28a which is inserted into aperture 26b and a corresponding aperture (not shown) on the opposite end of the frame. Likewise, damper 16b is pivotally connected to frame 14 by integral axle 28b which is received in aperture 27b and a corresponding aperture (not shown) at the opposite end of the frame. The dampers are slidingly connected to the levers as damper 16a is received in and slides within slit 35, and damper 16b is received in and slides within slit 39.
To operate the dampers, operating lever 18 is pivoted about flared projection 32 by pushing or pulling on thumb ridges 30. While moving from the open position of FIG. 1 to the closed position of FIG. 2, projection 34a pulls damper 16a into the closed position. Simultaneously, lever 20 is pivoted about flared projection 36 as tab 37 follows the movement of and pivots within slot 31, and projection 38b pulls damper 16b. Alternately, while moving the dampers to the open position, projection 34b pushes on damper 16a, and projection 38a pushes on damper 16b as tab 37 follows slot 31.
While the foregoing prior art discloses numerous mechanisms for operating dampers in an air register, the need continues for an improved register as many of the prior art control mechanisms tend to be stiff or difficult to move when trying to adjust the position of the dampers. On the other hand, some prior art registers have dampers that are easy to move, but have a tendency to shift from the position in which they are set or to vibrate and rattle as air flows through the register or other vibratory energy is imparted on the register.
It has also been known to provide registers with motorized dampers as is found in U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,417,687 to W. Grant and 5,588,911 to R. Gomez, both of which are incorporated herein by reference. Motorized controls, however, may significantly add to the cost of a register and may require maintenance or repair that is not necessary with a manual register.
Therefore, it is an object of the invention to provide a cost efficient register with dampers that move smoothly between the open and closed positions and tend to remain in the position set until intentionally moved therefrom. It is also an object of the invention to provide a register wherein the dampers are resistant to rattling. It is another object of the invention that the resistance to rattling is accomplished by a biasing mechanism.
The objects of the invention have been accomplished by providing a register to be mounted in a vent opening of a wall, floor, or ceiling for regulating the passage of air. The register includes a grill having a plate with grill openings for directing the passage of air therethrough, a frame connected to the bottom of the grill, at least one damper for regulating air flow through the register, a pivotal connection connecting the damper to the frame to allow pivotal movement therebetween, and a control mechanism for moving the damper between an open position permitting air to flow through the register and a closed position wherein air is inhibited from flowing through the register.
Another feature of the invention is to provide first and second connecting ears extending from a major plane of the damper in directions opposite from one another. In the embodiment shown, the connecting ears extend substantially perpendicular from the major plane.
It is also a feature of the invention that the control mechanism is pivotally connected to at least one of the connecting ears.
Another aspect of the invention is that the first and second connecting ears have apertures therethrough and the control mechanism is pivotally connected to at least one of the apertures. The control mechanism may include a control bar pivotally connected to the damper.
An additional feature of the invention is that the control bar includes a spring member biasing the damper towards the frame. The spring member has a finger that is received in an aperture in one of the connecting ears.
A further aspect of the invention is that the control mechanism has a lever pivotally connected to the frame. The lever has a butterfly aperture with a reduced midsection.
Also, a feature of the invention is that the control bar of the control mechanism has a projection. The projection is received in the butterfly aperture, and the butterfly aperture limits movement of the control bar as the damper is moved between the open and closed positions.
Another feature of the invention is that the lever includes a boss to space the lever from the frame.
It is also an aspect of the invention that the frame has a boss that is adjacent to the boss of the lever at a location where the lever is pivotally connected to the frame.
An additional feature of the invention is that the lever has a bearing tab projecting towards the frame to assist in maintaining alignment of the lever while it is pivoted.
Another aspect of the invention is that the damper has an integrally formed axle. The axle has a limiting extension to limit movement of the damper in a direction along the axle so as to maintain the pivotal connection.
In one embodiment of the invention, the register has two dampers which rotate in opposite directions from one another. The control mechanism is connected to the first connecting ear on one of the dampers and to the second connecting ear on the other damper.
It is also a feature of the invention that the control mechanism is connected to the connecting ears in a fashion that moves the dampers in a push-pull manner wherein as the dampers are pivoted, the control mechanism pushes on one of the dampers while simultaneously pulling on the other damper.
A further aspect of the invention is that the control mechanism pushes on the one damper and pulls on the other damper as the dampers are being pivoted to the closed position, and alternately, pushes on the other damper and pulls on the one damper as the dampers are being pivoted to the open position.
In the embodiment of the invention depicted, the dampers are identical.
Other features of the invention will become apparent to one skilled in the art upon reading the claims and the following detailed description of the invention and upon viewing the attached figures.